How Sweet
by Monounoke
Summary: <html><head></head>Just a SasuxNaruxSasu  either way  fluff I wrote as an apology for not getting the final chapters of ACP done which will be up soon for the readers of it. Umm...mainly just fluff under a tree. Couldn't be any more simple. K  for the slight language.</html>


**This is me apologizing for not having gotten the final chapters of ACP up before I moved. I had written it, and so yeah.**

**WARNING: FLUFF! *gasp***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, for if I did, there would be some hardcore yaoi and epic fluffs on it between Sasuke and Naruto. Mkz? So have we established that I don't own Naruto? Yes? Good.**

**So with that, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly up in the sky. The wind was blowing gently, causing the sakura blossoms to either sway in the wind or be pulled along and swirl around everything that the wind did. The grass was an amazing color of green and everything smelled like it had just rained. Dew was on the grass, and a red blanket was spread over it under a sakura tree. On the blanket, two men were lying down and holding hands, just watching the fluffy, white clouds roll by. One of the men had raven black hair and onyx eyes, complimented strangely by his pale skin and dark clothing. The other man had blonde hair that was much brighter than the sun's, with blue eyes that outdid even the bluest of oceans, accompanied fittingly by beautiful tan skin and scars on his cheeks that looked like whiskers.<p>

"Sasuke..can I ask you something?" Naruto asked, turning his head towards his best friend and lifelong partner.

Sasuke turned his head, his onyx eyes meeting Naruto's gorgeous blue, and said, "Hn." It was a typical Uchiha response, but it always made Naruto smile, even if just a bit.

"Well..have you ever wondered what it would be like if one of us was straight..? I mean, who would we end up with? And would we ever really be happy?" The question surprised Sasuke, it wasn't like Naruto to be so thoughtful. In fact, when he was it almost worried the raven. But this time it seemed innocent, like he was just curious.

"Well..not really. I'm just happy that we were ever able to find each other again. I really didn't want to leave back when I was twelve and you know that. But well..I never really thought that my actions would make us both suffer so miserably. The only thing that I really want now is for you to be happy, no matter what the cost." Naruto smiled and Sasuke gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I love you, dobe." Sasuke smirked, causing Naruto to smile. No matter how in love they were, they would always use those same nicknames for each other.

"I love you too, teme." Naruto gave Sasuke a chaste kiss on the lips and both smiled. "But well..my whole point was that..if one of us was straight I don't think either of us would have ever found real happiness. Yeah, we might have good lives in a way, but we wouldn't be truly happy. You could've rebuilt the Uchiha clan, but instead you gave it up to be my partner. Why?"

Sasuke's smile faded slightly. He took a deep breath and turned away from Naruto's gaze for a moment. When he turned back, the smile was gone from both of their faces and a determined look was in Naruto's eyes. "I gave it up to be your partner because I am so in love with you that I don't give a damn about rebuilding the Uchiha clan, or passing down this damned Sharingan. All I want is for you to be happy, and I couldn't ask for anything more than that. You're the sun to my moon, and so..I can't really exist without you."

Tears of joy filled Naruto's eyes as a smile slid over his features, causing Sasuke to wipe away the fallen tears and kiss the blond lightly. "Oh Sasuke...you're an amazing person, no matter what people say, you know that?"

Sasuke kissed the blond lightly one more time and replied, "I know. But you're the best, no matter what anyone has or ever will say. But then again, I'll kick their ass if they say even the slightest insulting thing to you."

Sasuke's words caused Naruto to chuckle and look towards the raven with humor glinting in his eyes. "Even grandma Tsunade?"

A smirk graced Sasuke's lips as he enclosed the blond in his arms. "Even Tsunade."

"Good luck." The two chuckled and lay there, side by side, both contrasting yet complimenting the other in a way that was absolutely perfect. No matter the criticism or ridicule they got for loving each other, it would only fuel their desire to stay together. To stay whole. To be in love forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehh...some emotions were just running through me. Another reason I wrote this other than an apology for not being on for so long.<strong>

**Review please! It makes me happy and will get me to finish the 14th chapter of ACP (which will be long, I guarantee it) and uhh..it gets me in a writing mood for the spin off-ish of ACP and then also for Neko Wars! which I will be working on vigorously after I finish ACP meaning that the spin off thingy will not have extremely fast updates due to the fact that I really want Neko Wars! to be a big fic for me and uhh...**

**Anyways, just review please!**


End file.
